Since Then
by EmoCloud
Summary: It's the year after colony 201, 5 years since the Marimeia incident and Duo is working at Preventers with fellow Gundam Pilot Wufei Chang when Heero re-enters his life. 1x2 Possible series of One-shots Please Review after ;)


Since Then

One-shot

Warning: 1x2 malexmale smut

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Boys …or they would have done a lot more touching canon-wise lol.

I make no money off of writing Gboy ficcies… Reviews are payment enough J

It's funny how looking back on something that once seemed so clear to you can seem all muddled and wrong. That just seems to be how my life goes. I've always lived my life making the choices I think are right. I live by my own convictions even it means shit hits the fan, metaphorical shit of course. I've always been true to my own thoughts and I never lie. Not ever. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie… that is my motto… Well, it was back during the wars.

I was called loudmouth, bullheaded, reckless, impulsive, careless, and all sorts of other things by my comrades for my insatiable ability to get myself into deeper shit and for never knowing when to just shut my mouth. Still am, I guess.

Back during the wars during interrogations, I would just insult my tormentors and refuse to give information. As I've stated before, I didn't fib so instead I'd run off at the mouth. I couldn't give up mission objectives, but while they were fucking me over I'd always been unable to keep myself from rambling off insults, jabs, and just flat out egging them on. I know it seems stupid to have messed with those torturing me, but even though I'd received overly thorough beatings every time, my tormentors generally could go only so far before they became sick of me and had me thrown back into my holding cell. They couldn't go too far or else they'd get in deep shit for incapacitating a Gundam pilot. It seemed my stupid title alone saved me half the time and that made me angry, so I pushed their buttons until escape was possible. There were a few escapes I didn't think I'd make it out, I'd gotten myself too royally fucked over.

Back in the first war the others had always thought I was crazy for pushing this way, but by the second war they'd understood me enough to realize I had my own methods to handle things. For some reason my captors never learned it would just be better to dispose of me in the permanent sense, except at Barge…but that'd been stopped as well by the perfect soldier of course. Heero, the Hero.

The other Gundam pilots had become my comrades and then my friends. Even Wufei who seemed to switch sides during the Marimeia incident had become my best friend. The only one I still struggled to be around was Heero and his whole damn stoic persona.

Things since the war ended had become better in some ways. Wufei and I shared an apartment. Trowa and Quatre lived in the flat above us. Heero being the "perfect space prince he is and Earth's hero" lived with Miss Pink Pretty, Pretty Princess as her bodyguard.

Trowa and Wufei had immediately joined Preventers after the wars to keep the "peace" we'd brought after the wars. I'd joined shortly after seeing as Une had personally come and "requested" I join since my stealth skills would be useful and Trowa was already being used as an undercover operative in another assignment. Oh, and by requested I mean she showed up at Wu's and my apartment and bitched and nagged at me until I caved. The woman is fucking psycho, I swear if Wu hadn't said he'd enjoy having me as a partner I would have refused regardless of her bitching.

Quatre had seen me through my first mission. He'd taken over his dad's position over Winner Corp. after the wars, but he still acted as an undercover liaison to the Preventers and actively took part in all ESUN affairs. As always he was a busy boy. He may have an innocent mug, but I tell ya what Q-ball could dish it out with the best of 'em. People always under credit and under estimate him do to his looks, but the kid is kick ass and I've seen him do things that would make a grown man cringe… although to be quite honest not all of the cringe worthy things I've seen Q do were violent.

These thoughts brought me back to reality and I realized I'd been rambling on and on about something, although I had no clue what. I tended to just talk or sing without thinking. On this particular morning my ramble was cut off by the overwhelming need to say something that would earn me an actual response.

"It's strange how out of all of us 'm the only one who turned out to be completely straight." I stated mid ramble. We were at the office and I'd been leaning back in my chair at my desk, feet on my desk. Papers and post it notes littered my desk along with comic book character bobble-heads that Wu constantly said only added to the chaos of my desk. My laptop sat forgotten under a pile of manila folders.

"What?" Wufei turned away from his computer screen. He obviously hadn't been listening to my morning rant until he'd noticed I'd stopped. He was rubbing his temples as he removed his glasses. It's funny what a great pilot he'd been during the war even though he hadn't worn his glasses. He hadn't even worn any contacts, said they would've been risky if they'd cut his eyes and what not.

"I said, it's funny how the rest of you had a queer streak." I grinned light heartedly at the way he seemed to be trying to focus on what I was saying. We'd been up for around 48 hours. We'd just gotten back from a mission around 3am and now at 8:30am we were still in the office doing all of the follow up work and making sure things were handled correctly. We could've left the filing for the other office grunts, but it wasn't how we handled things. Control was in our nature after being pilots. We were all used to being lone wolves even after becoming friends and then preventers. The only pack we really felt a part of was the one we'd formed as Gundam Pilots. Sure, we had made other friends and associates since the war, but we just related to each other differently. We got our own shit done.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Wufei glared obviously irritated with my seemingly out of nowhere observation, truth is I'd been thinking a lot since the mission we'd just completed had started.

"Well, ya know… Tro an' Q are constantly goin' at it. Heero being the cold asshole he is just up and left 'Lena stating he had no interest in her sexually, and you had your boy crush on creepy ol' Kushrenada." I sighed dramatically as though these were all things he should've realized as well.

"Maxwell!" He ground out and I smiled. I knew he was irritable after such a long mission and from going without any real rest, but I couldn't help pushing him. It was kinda our thing. I irritated him and he'd fume, but then at the end of the day we'd still be friends. Everyone at the office thought I was crazy for constantly pissing him off, but I couldn't help it.

"What 'fei 'fei?" I cooed at him mockingly knowing if he weren't so tired he'd get up and whack me for my idiot antics.

"I told you about that in confidence thinking you'd understand." He deflated and my smile vanished replaced by concern at how tired Wu looked. "Trieze was honorable, I don't know if my feelings were admiration or… something else. Anyways, I'm with Sally now so no more mentions of that Maxwell. I know how your big mouth works. You rant too much." Wu turned away and I smiled. He was almost always rigid and controlled, except around me. He joked I brought out the worst in him and maybe I did. He was actually slouching down in his chair. He only allowed this crack in his usually perfect posture around me. Now if I could just get the ever perfect, stoic soldier boy Yuy to do the same I'd consider myself a miracle worker.

"You still popping the big question this weekend?" He jumped in surprise as I stealthily stood and slung an arm across his shoulder.

"Yes, finally." Wu smiled and I was surprised he didn't move my arm.

"Well, you two have been going steady for what, four years now? It's time you let her make an honest wu-man outta ya, isn't it?" I laughed at my own joke, but paused when I realized Wu had tensed slightly but hadn't said anything about my mockery.

"Aren't ya gonna hit me now Wu?" I stood up and crossed my arms across my chest when I was met with only silence.

"Out with it Wuffers. Why aren't you acting like your usual stick up the ass self?" I felt my eyebrows knit together in irritation. This whole mission had thrown things off kilter for me and I was counting on Wufei's usual upstanding behavior to pull me outta my funk.

"Sally and I found a place last Saturday." Wufei stated sorting through some papers, although we both knew he was just doing it as an uncomfortable habit, he wasn't really reading jack shit.

"Oh." I drew out the word in surprise. Sally and Wufei had told me they were going to stay at our place the first year so they could save up for a nice place. Well, shit.

"I know we had an agreement and Sally and I have agreed we will continue to pay my half-" Wufei was rambling, actually rambling and so I cut him off.

"S'okay Wu. I'll find another roomie. When you moving out?" I asked pushing my jovial bravado in the hopes he'd relax. I could tell he was overly stressed. Damn Une and her giving us the crazy assignments. Just because we were Gundam pilots doesn't make us more than human, well maybe Heero, but the rest of us are normal…ish.

"Sally wants us to stay there for our first time tonight. She's already moved her stuff in."

"Tonight? Kinda jumping the gun on me, huh? Guess it's time for me to look online for a quick serial killer roommate or maybe I can find a pissed off ex Ozzie willing to kill me in my sleep because of a grudge from six years ago." I deadpanned. Why hadn't he told me sooner? I knew I should've assumed he may move early, but damn. I now felt super irritated at his lack of being forthcoming with pertinent information.

"We only had just decided the day before the mission started. I didn't want you losing focus during our mission, I knew it was a very personal for you." Wufei turned to face me and I could tell there was more.

"And?" I glared, pushing him to continue.

"I'm also being reassigned." As the words left Wufei's mouth I felt my joker's mask slip into place. I didn't want him to see how bad I felt. It hurt. I was losing my best friend. He was right, the mission had been personal and I'd already felt like shit after all that, but him abandoning me when I needed him the most was bullshit. "Une briefed me after the mission while you were- showering." I knew he meant when I'd been crying in the shower stall of the locker room as all of that crusted blood had washed off me, turning the water that light crimson pink color, and I ignored that he'd noticed. "She says you're new partner and roommate will be here at 0900."

"Partner and roommate?!" I snapped in surprise. "Since when does Une decide my living arrangements?"

"I requested it." Both Wufei's and my eyes flew to the door at the deep, familiar voice. I was in shock and Wufei just merely looked irritated. He'd known who his replacement would be. Heero frick'n Yuy stood in the doorway with a slight amused smirk on his face that irritated me to no end.

"Ah, of course, I guess soldier boy needs a home after leaving Queen of the universe." I mocked. I don't know why I felt the need to mock him, but I was irritated, hurt, and felt like I was being cornered by some unknown enemy. I felt Wufei's hand on my shoulder in that silent way he usually urged me to be quiet, but the familiarity hurt and pushed me to continue. "Does that mean you've decided to become one of Une's lapdogs as well as the Pink Princess of Peace's bitch?"

"I'm more of a guard dog." Heero glared at me. "Unlike you, my training didn't include being a beta and heeling to a head bitch, I do what I want. Now shut up. If I wanted a bitch, I'd buy a dog Maxwell."

"The fuck'd you say Yuy?!" I felt my blood pressure rise, the heat and adrenaline was in my ears, and my hands were shaking in fists as I tried to hold back from tackling Heero. I had forgotten what an ass he could be. I had forgotten how intensely I had always reacted to him during the war. I hadn't forgotten him gut punching me during the Marimeia incident or him punching me again when I'd gone to visit him in the hospital after he'd done his hero thing again. I'd gone to visit him and he'd punched me for no fucking reason! I owed him a little payback, but I wasn't going to lose my job over this prick. "Fuck you." I growled trying to calm myself.

"Damn it Yuy." Wufei stepped forward putting himself between us. "I thought we agreed 0900. Why did you show up before I had a chance to break the news to him?"

"You've had over 72 hours of "breaking" this to him Chang." Heero ground out sounding annoyed.

"I didn't tell him before the mission in case it affected his performance!" Wufei growled back.

"His performance is always lacking. I read your mission report, that was his focus uninterrupted? And it seems he's rubbing off on you. This switch is obviously for the best." Heero smirked briefly as Wufei sputtered trying to calm himself. I didn't bother trying to chill any longer. I threw myself at him and grinned my best devil may care grin as my fist connected with his sternum. He doubled over for a brief moment soundlessly as my fist connected, then he glared up at me, and straightened. I waited for him to strike me back, but he didn't so I tried to push him.

"A punch for a punch, right?" I glared still smiling. I tried to seem at ease, but I was itching for him to hit me back. One punch would never be enough. Whenever Heero was around me, I always felt on edge. I wanted the brawl that was surely coming.

"Just as I thought, you've become weak." Heero ignored me and turned to 'Fei. "I thought you couldn't stand the weak."

'Fei had been pissed, but unlike me had kept himself in check. I had been about to retort when Une had called me to her office. She'd obviously seen and heard everything, but said nothing aboit it. I had refused my new partner and roommate, but after two hours of me arguing with Une, Wufei had entered her office informed her his desk and his things from our apartment had been packed moved to their new locations. I had just stared dumbly at him and his obedience to her orders. Then again he was getting married and this was good news for him. I was the only one dragging my feet and so I finally conceded. I didn't want Wufei worrying about me.

That's how I ended up in my apartment with Heero Yuy. Well, "our" apartment now…No longer 'Fei's and mine. After a long ass day assimilating to my new officemate, Heero had followed me home in his car. He hadn't even argued when I'd tried to rile him up by asking if he'd be able to keep up in a taunting manner I was acting childish but I couldn't handle the stress I was being put through after the last few days. First I had to deal with him constantly typing on his damn laptop again like back in the war, I'd had to adjust to silence again. It'd been years since I'd had to handle the silence accompanied only with the perpetual typing, and I'd be a damned liar if I didn't admit that I'd almost caved into the childish behavior of ripping his laptop away from him and smashing it into the wall if only to hear him make some sort of noise… I hadn't of course, but the urge had been there. Instead I'd done my damned best to act like nothing was amiss. I'd purposely called Hilde and rambled on and on with her for hours until it was time to head home, hopefully Une wouldn't notice the long personal call. And if she did, I'd claim it was damage control.

When I'd gotten up to leave for the day, Heero had put away his laptop and followed me out to the parking garage without a sound. I had put my headphones in and blared music the whole way home to get the angry thoughts out of my head, ignoring the headache I had forming from the volume. I almost jumped through a few lights as they hit red just to lose the prick, but I fought the reckless urge. Heero would have been given the address anyway. I wasn't in my Gundam and someone hitting me while I was on my motorcycle could kill me not that I wasn't used to close calls anyways. Yesterday. Yesterday had been a close call.

When we entered the apartment Heero had stood in the doorway with only a duffel bag. I ignored him, left him standing there in the dark, and walked through the house to my bedroom without turning on a single light. I didn't want to see all of 'Fei's stuff gone. Soldier boy could just stand there in the dark, asshole probably had superman powers like night vision anyways. I didn't want to see Heero's calculating eyes analyzing over what the last five years of my life had accumulated to since rooming with Wufei. With Wufei gone there wouldn't be much left in the apartment. Most of my stuff was in my room. I wondered idly what things 'Fei may have left behind, but didn't want Heero to watch me catalogue my apar-…our apartment.

"Fuck." I ground out as I grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom. I wanted to go into the gym in the basement and beat the punching bag all night, but I didn't want Heero to think he was getting to me, which he was. I'd go to the gym in the morning with Q and Tro like every morning, and I wouldn't be inviting soldier boy either.

I noted as I entered the bathroom that Heero had located the lights and seemed to be talking on the phone with someone. My money was on either 'Fei or Une. Wufei would be checking to make sure I was alright. Shit, I should get him a housewarming gift. Fuck it, I could think that through later… It was probably Une seeing as Soldier boy had been at attention. Fuck if I cared.

I turned on the water and stepped in ignoring as the cold water hit my skin. My body flinched at the icy temperature, but my mind was elsewhere. The water would warm up, until then I would just take the numbing cold, it felt good. I sat on the tub floor, pulled up my knees wrapping my arms around them, and rested my forehead on my right knee. The water rained down on me and I thought of the day's events as my wet bangs became plastered to my face and my unbraided hair became a thick weight on my back. I thought of some things from my childhood on L2, but mostly stuff from the war. I tried to shut out the shit from the mission, to think of anything else. I always thought of the war after a fucked up mission for some reason.

So much shit had happened back then. It'd all been so intense the first time around, I hadn't expected to make it through and see another war only a year later. When the second war came I had been surprised how calm I'd been. It's almost like the battles offered a comfort nothing else did.

Thinking back, I'd been even more surprised when Trowa had asked me what kind of friends I was with Quatre when he'd given Sally and I a ride after I'd escaped my temporary imprisonment. The imprisonment had been thanks to Heero. For me everything came back to that damn gut punch. I ignored that though and though back to Trowa.

Apparently, Tro hadn't been my biggest fan. I'd had no idea why he'd thought I was dating Q. Don't know why he thought I'd tap that anyway. Q's cool and all, but he's a he. I found out after the war when I'd found them making out in a room at an end of war celebration, Relena had been throwing a big shin-dig. I'd heard Trowa groaning loudly and assumed he must be injured considering how quiet the guy usually is, but boy had I been wrong. I had no sooner stepped in then I stepped right back out.

Q had Trowa pushed up against a wall with no shirt on and Q had been making short work of Tro's pants when I'd walked in ready to help my comrade. I had seen hickeys covering a vast majority of clown boy's torso and Q hadn't even acknowledge my presence. He had just continued mouthing along Trowa's throat. I'd just turned around quickly with a muttered 'scuse me.' And beat feet down the hall. I'd been worried they'd follow me considering Trowa's deer in headlight look when I'd walked in, but knew it wasn't likely when on my way out I'd heard Quatre mutter "Ignore him. Focus on me and I can make you forget."

The guys blonde and innocent looking, but I guarantee you he's no purer than any of the rest of us. Blondie had killed just as many people, blown up a colony, and was apparently quite the succubus, despite his space heart he was one bad ass motherfucker. He was a good guy, but everyone has their quirks I suppose.

If anyone had asked me, I would've said Wufei was the least tainted of all of us. He just wanted to do the right thing. Everything wasn't a mission for him, unlike some people. He even questioned his own honor. He had yelled at me one time about something stupid because he'd been stressed from an argument with Sally… When he apologized to me later, he'd informed me that he'd completed all of the files on my desk by way of making things right. When I informed I was just gonna guilt him into making dinner, he had told me it was already waiting on the table. He was a true blue kinda guy.

I used to think Yuy was like that too, but to him everything had proven to only matter if it was a mission… or Relena. I had thought of us as friends at one time. That thought had diminished over time. During our time together during the war he'd been cold and unresponsive to me most of the time, while other times he was quick to dismiss me as careless and insignificant. He still did. I'd always felt he had treated me differently from the others, as if he didn't deem me as worthy to hang with. Maybe he'd just considered me expendable or some shit.

'Fei hadn't deemed me expendable in any of our missions during the war or with the Preventers. He didn't blame me for the botch in our most recent mission, our last mission together apparently. I did though. I should have been expendable. I'd botched the whole thing.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. Heero. I thought about ignoring him, but had lost some of my misplaced anger. Yeah, Heero had done some stuff that pissed me off in the past, but I'd been starting all the fights lately. If we were going to be roomies I needed to learn to play nice.

I stood slowly, shut off the water and wrapped a towel around my waist as I moved to the door. When I opened it he looked surprised for a moment and I wondered how shitty I looked. I didn't have to wonder long.

"You look… are you ok?" Heero asked quietly as I brushed past him.

I paused in my movements and turned back to face him with a look of obvious confusion on my face. I didn't bother to mask it.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked in a slightly sarcastic tone noting his scrunched up eyebrows and the way his eyes were analyzing me, probably calculating weaknesses knowing him.

"You have the same look of resignation you had when I retrieved you from Barge." He stated, his voice returning to its monotone.

"So?" I asked. He didn't answer me so I turned again to head back into my room. I was stopped as I felt a tug and my hair pulled me back as if caught on something. It took me only one moment as I righted myself for me to figure out what had happened. Heero had grabbed my braid. When had he done that? I turned around glaring, but faltered at the look of confusion on his face once again. His brows were furrowed and his mouth in a frown. Anyone else may have thought the look was distaste, but I knew the perfect stoic soldier was confused.

"What is it 'Ro?" I asked in an exasperated tone.

"You… Your braid…puts you in unnecessary danger. It is an unnecessary risk." His tone was neutral and he was repeating something he had often said back during our war days, but I knew it wasn't what he'd initially wanted to say. "Why?"

"Why do I have a braid?" I asked now confused myself. I'm not used to Heero openly looking so unsure of himself.

"No. Well, I want that answer too, but… Why are you using that name for me again?" He still held my braid, his eyes focused on it as if it would answer his question. When I didn't immediately answer, still unsure of what he meant he glared up at me and released my braid. All signs of vulnerability were gone and replaced with his usual air of stoic indifference. His glare left his face and was replaced with his soldier's mask. "You haven't called me by my name since the Marimeia incident."

"What? Yeah, I have!" I retorted instantly, but as I paused to think about it I realized I hadn't. I'd gone out of my way to avoid him since the last war and anytime I'd seen him I'd taunted him with some insult or another.

"Bitch, Motherfucker, Asshole, Jackass, Mr. Perfect, The Hero, Great and Powerful Space Prince, Mr. Queen of the World, lapdog, Superman, Superhuman, Evel Knievel, Soldier boy, and so many more. The closest you've gotten to calling me by my name is when you parrot Chang and call me Yuy, but even that has an air of distaste."

I just stared at him in shock realizing how harsh I'd been. Why had I been so callous? Because he'd gut punched me, that's right. Motherfucker did it not once, but twice! Had I overreacted? No. He deserved feeling like an ass.

Why did he make me react in such an irrational ways? Yeah, I had come to terms with being the reckless one in our group, but was I also the one that held grudges? Wufei and Heero had fought against each other a couple of times during the Marimeia incident, but they were on good terms whenever I wasn't around. I know because anytime I'd found out Wu had been in the same vicinity as Heero I'd complained what an asshole Heero was… Maybe my grudge was overkill. If Wufei could forgive him, why couldn't I?

"Why did you punch me?" I asked quietly not trusting my voice. I could feel myself trembling and I was uncertain as to why. I felt vulnerable. I was suddenly very conscious I was almost naked. I wasn't cold, but still the slight shaking was there. Even with my anger leaching out, my emotions towards him were still strong, I accredited it to how strong my distaste for him had been for so long.

"Clarify. You punched me this morning, I did not react." He said, eyebrows furrowing and then before I could speak I saw understanding cross his features. "In the communications room? I told you one for one. It was to keep you out of harm's way and for me to escape."

"Knocking me out so I'd be captured was putting me outta harm's way?" I asked incredulously, crossing my arms across my chest. I noticed Heero's eyes followed the movement and tried to ignore the weird urge I had to punch him again. I always wanted to put my hands on him when he made me mad. He stirred a primal aggression in me.

"You would've sustained more damage fighting not to be captured and then gotten yourself incapacitated by calling your captors names in that taunting manner you do so well baka." Heero offered me a light smile and I realized his way had been more painless than some of the other times I'd been captured. No way had Heero done it to help me, he was an unfeeling prick! Still his explanation seemed logical.

"What about when I'd gone to see you in the hospital? You sucker punched me again!" I said in what I knew was a whiny accusing tone, but I was losing my edge. I had hated Heero for the last few years and for what? It couldn't all just be a misunderstanding…

"You were being a jackass." Heero grimaced and I fumed at his response. That phrase was fuel on the fire for my temper.

"Run that by me again." I glared. "This time with a better explanation if you can handle one." My fists were clenched, but held myself back wanting to let him make another move before I lashed out.

"I asked you if you wanted to get an apartment together again like at the end of the first war and you said 'but doesn't space Prince Hee-chan need to stay with his pretty pink princess' and then you made some lewd remark asking me if I understood how to 'ring her bell or if sex ed. was skipped during my training."

"Yeah, but you didn't hit me after that." I said trying to remember at which point he'd decked me. My fists unclenched and I was beginning to actually feel guilty.

"No, you're right. I punched you when you had offered to show me." Heero glared at me and I held up my hands in front of me in a 'hey, calm down' gesture wondering if he'd hit me again like he had that time.

"Sorry man. I didn't mean it in a gay way and you know how I run off at the mouth, I didn't mean it." I realized as I spoke what an idiot I'd been. Shit, the whole fall out between us had been my fault. I knew Heero had a hair trigger when I actually pushed his temper. Hell, there'd been times I counted on it.

"I know." Heero sounded… disappointed? Had he been embarrassed and wanted a friendly explanation on how to woo 'Lena?

"Hey Hee-chan, I know it may be a little late and I may lose another roommate, but if you want I could get into the sexual stuff with ya. I didn't realize ya might have actually-" My words were cut off as I found myself pulled into Heero's arms and his lips crushed against mine.

I tried to say something or move away, but he slammed me up against the wall and wrapped my braid around one hand using it to pull my head back. At the pain of having my braid pulled my mouth opened to protest and I felt him delve his tongue in and begin trying to coax mine out. I responded without thinking and deepened the kiss pulling him tighter against me. The kiss was amazing and I could feel my blood pulsing and a warmth building in my groin in reaction as his hands explored my chest. I reached up running my hands through his hair. It was thick and surprisingly soft. He growled into my mouth as I tugged lightly on it pulling him closer. Then he rubbed against me and as our erections rubbed together, I froze and pushed away.

"Damn it!" I slammed my fist downward against the wall behind me.

What was I doing? Sure the kiss was good…really good, but he was a guy. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Part of me wanted to punch him, but the other part of me wanted more which confused me. I couldn't handle it.

He looked confused as I yanked my braid out of his hand and booked it for my room. I didn't look back. I just ran into my room, stumbled in the dark over all the shit I had on the floor, and threw myself onto my bed. My face I realized felt warm and damp. Shit, I wasn't crying like some dumb girl, was I? Fuck, I hadn't been crying when I pulled away, had I? I rubbed my face with my blanket and tried to calm myself and rationally go through what had just happened.

Heero and I had non-officially just made up, I offered to explain sex to him, he had pinned me to the wall with a searing kiss, and I had gotten a boner from kissing him… a guy… Heero. Fuck.

"Am I gay?" I muttered to myself in disbelief. How could not know? If I was I'd know, right?

"We could test it." Came Heero's husky reply.

I turned to see Heero's silhouette in the doorway. Fuck, I hadn't closed and locked it behind me… not that a door or lock could stop Heero if he wanted something. My heart began racing and I felt embarrassed that it wasn't from fear or trepidation, but because I was still fucking turned on. Hilde had never been able to get me hard from just a kiss. Fuck.

When I didn't answer right away he quietly padded into my room and toward me on the bed. He stopped right in front of me and I could just make out the devilish smile on his face from the light in the hallway. I almost smiled back by habit. Heero so rarely offered smiles and he hadn't offered me even a glance of one of his smiles since our fall out.

"I don't know 'Ro." I said uncomfortable with how my body was reacting. The comment I'd made to Wufei that morning about being the only one without any gay tendencies stuck in my mind. If getting a boner from a guy kissing me wasn't a gay tendency I didn't know what was. "I don't know if I can handle any… uh, I mean… I don't know if I'm up for a bromance with you 'Ro." I shrugged noncommittally trying not to seem as freaked out as I was. I noticed his eyes stare at my partially revealed erection and knew he was thinking I was definitely up for it physically whether or not the rest of me was. I pulled my towel around me again even though I knew it wasn't hiding anything…

"I'll take it slow." Heero's voice was low and had taken on some kind of reassuring tone. He slowly sat beside me on the bed. "I'll stop at any point if you are uncomfortable."

I paused and thought on that. This was Heero. We'd gone through two wars together. He'd threatened to kill me multiple times, but instead saved my dumbass multiple times. I knew that even though we hadn't been on the best of terms the last couple of years, thanks to my pigheadedness, he still wouldn't do anything against his word. I still trusted him… and despite my apprehension, I was curious and maybe a tad bit excited. Just a little. Heero was a good kisser. And I was horny.

"Duo?" Heero seemed unsure now. I hadn't said anything for a while which was unusual enough behavior for me, then again he'd probably gotten used to my angsty behavior around him. Guilt stabbed me again and I wondered idly to myself if m aggression towards Heero actually could be lust driven as well.

"Well, Heero… If I'm gonna have gay sex it'd seem appropriate for you to do it. Here, go right ahead and do me." I joked remembering the time he saved me at Barge.

"If that's what you want." Heero said with a hint of amusement to his voice. He had actually caught my joke. "You're right hand's still ok, isn't it?" He joked and his eyes dipped to my hidden erection.

"I'm ambidextrous." I automatically responded, although I'd known he was only re-stating what he'd said so long ago, I'd taken it as an innuendo. Damn me. I couldn't help wondering which hand he jacked off with. Shit, that was a gay thought wasn't it? So was the image that came to mind at that thought…

"Hn. Good." His eyebrows rose slightly and his voice sounded husky in response to my admission. I smiled a little at his response.

My smile faded as he leaned over me, pushing me back against the mattress, and kissed me again. I didn't want him to feel like he was forcing me so I tried to push any anti-gay triggers I had aside and enjoy the moment. I kissed back slowly and tried not to tense up as I felt his hands running up and down my sides. He seemed to be familiarizing himself with my body and trying to reassure me at the same time. I tried to ignore my insecurities at how much I was enjoying his touch and focus instead on his mouth on mine. He'd kissed me slowly at first, nipping my lip occasionally, and then he'd began to suck my bottom lip into his mouth gently tracing his tongue along it. The light tracing on my lip was immensely enjoyable and only helped to turn me on more. I couldn't help it, I groaned in response and opened my mouth to him allowing the kiss to deepen. I was still uncertain how I felt about this, but damn was I horny.

His kiss was fogging my mind and I started to feel my inhibitions slide. I usually was the more aggressive kisser with the girls I'd dated in the past, but with Heero it was exciting deepening the kiss and seeing who would come up for air first. I enjoyed the little battle for dominance and was beginning to think this experience may prove to be less awkward than I'd anticipated. Then he broke our kiss with a light nip and uncertainty crept back into my mind as I took a shaky breath.

I didn't know what to do as his mouth left mine and began to lay kisses gently down the side of my face. He nipped my neck in a way that sent jolt down my length and my left hand formed a fist without me thinking. He must've noticed or anticipated this reaction because he moved his hands from my sides to my hands instantly. He pinned my hands to the bed smiling and moved his mouth to my ear.

"Relax, baka."

"I'm trying, damn it." I unclenched my fist and tried to relax my body. Heero just kept my hands pinned and remained hovering over me, silently giving me time to collect myself. After a few seconds I calmed down and nodded I was all good. He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. It was unexpectedly endearing to me, but I ignored the butterflies forming in my stomach from the brief touch.

"Duo, do you trust me?" Heero asked quietly, his mouth hovering maybe a fraction of an inch above mine. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my face. It sent chills down my spine.

"Course I do." I responded quietly unsure of what he wanted to do next and how I would respond if I knew.

I'd no sooner responded then I felt him pull my hands up above my head and tie them to the headboard. I struggled by instinct, but he pinned me under him and laughed lightly. I glared at him in response.

"I didn't think you'd be into any kinky shit Soldierboy. Where did you hide something to bind me with?" I ground out trying to ignore the fact that him tying me up was actually making my hard on worse. Using the light from the hallway I looked him over and had no idea where he would have kept anything akin to rope without me noticing. He had on a skin tight olive beater and some faded jeans. I hadn't seen a bulge in his pants other than the one that he had rubbed up against me in the hall earlier.

"You're not the only one with tricks baka." Heero frowned at the use of my longtime nickname for him, but otherwise ignored it. He just hovered over me still pinning me under him. I could feel his erection pressed against one of my thighs and it made mine twitch.

I rolled my eyes feeling irritated at his comment and my body reacting without my permission. It felt strange that I wanted to sock him, but at the same time I wanted his mouth on mine again. My body damn well wanted other things at this point too and he hadn't even made any kind of contact with my dick since the hallway. Man, why was it every little thing he did to me make me feel so intense? Must have been some of his super soldier voodoo or something. Was seduction included in his training?

He began tracing his hands up and down my sides again and I bit back my groan as one hand brushed my hip bone. His hand stopped just short of the towel around my waist. His fingers traced my hip bone gently and my dick twitched again, this time more urgently. I know I'd wanted slow, but fuck this.

"Tricks? You seem like a one trick pony to me Hee-chan." I mocked hoping to push him to do anything. I didn't want to push things along myself, but I wanted more at the same time. I knew it sounded stupid, but even though I was more turned on then I'd ever been before part of me still hoped I was still straight. I just wanted relief. Hell, I needed it. I was horny and these little touches were making my cock so hard it was going to hurt if I didn't get some relief soon.

I'd expected a retort to my smart ass remark, but instead Heero grinned and pulled my towel away from my waist. I fidgeted under him as the fabric brushed teasingly against my neglected, throbbing cock. I locked eyes with him trying not to be embarrassed by how much pre-cum was already dripping down the head of my penis from his feather touches and teasing gestures.

"I'll make you ride this pony." Heero smirked as he licked a trail from my hipbone to just above my dick.

"Aw, shit!" I felt myself convulse upwards at the touch. My cock wanted some of that and I felt myself breathing raggedly from that one lick. I tried to compose myself. "Jeez 'Ro, trying to see how many licks it'll take to get to my cent-?" I joked and then choked out a hiss as his tongue trailed down again, but this time he took me into his mouth. He had one hand on my hip to keep me from thrusting upwards again… And damn straight, I would've. I threw my head back not trusting myself to watch him go down on me.

Heero's mouth was moist and hot as his tongue played along the underside of my erection. He lightly ran his teeth along the underside and then rolled his tongue along the head of it. I clenched my teeth to hold back a moan and clenched my hands against the headboard wishing I could run them through his hair. Teasing me mercilessly, he stopped his attention to my erection and slowly trailed down to nip at the sensitive skin of my inner thigh and then he took one of my balls into his mouth rolling it and licking it within the moist confines of his mouth.

I was panting and writhing by the time he took my cock back into his mouth and began bobbing slowly up and down lazily. I tried shamelessly to thrust into his mouth, to pick up the pace from the excruciatingly torturous pace he had set, but he kept my hips down with one hand while the other gently rolled my balls. I could feel a delicious pressure building in my groin and I tensed for the rush of an orgasm when Heero stopped moving completely and let my cock come out of his mouth with an audible pop. I groaned and attempted thrust upwards.

I looked down to see why Heero had stopped, feeling more than a little irritated I just about growled when I saw him smirking. He was fucking with me I'd been so close to coming and the asshole had stopped. What the fuck was his problem?! He was the one starting shit!

"Something wrong?" Heero asked sounding smug as he lightly nipped the underside of my cock making me twitch, leaving me anting more again. My momentarily anger was rushing quickly back to pleasure, but again he stopped. "Want to say something?" He questioned teasingly as he licked the head of my dripping cock lightly making me swear and throw my head back. When he stopped again, I did growl.

"I'm waiting for you to say-"

"I'm gay! Ok?! Just suck me off! Can't take this teasing shit. C'mon Soldier boy! Give it to me!" I yelled in irritation no longer willing to save my pride. I needed release and I was more turned on than I'd ever been in my life. If that made me gay, so be it.

"I noticed." Heero laughed and before I could form a retort he took me back into his mouth bobbing up and down slowly.

"Damn…" I ground out as he released my hips and played with my nipples. It was almost too much, but then as I felt the pleasure building again he once again stopped. " 'the fuck Yuy?!" I muttered irritated by him teasing me.

"What do you want?" Heero taunted as he brought a hand down to play with my cock again pumping slowly at first and then faster. I writhed against his taunting assaults.

"You know what I want Yuy." I gasped as he took one ball into his mouth.

"Say it or I'll stop…and use my name this time baka." Heero grunted and then swirled the tip of my cock in his mouth.

I didn't want to have to admit any further, but after admitting to enjoying myself what was the point in fighting it. I didn't want to have him to stop again or I may be walking away with blue balls. As I felt him trace one finger between my ass cheeks, I realized what Heero wanted me to say. Instead of feeling horrified my cock twitched at the idea and I gasped at the light teasing touch.

"You're such a tease Hee-chan. You want me to ask you to put your hard cock between my legs, don't chya?" I taunted back.

"Say it."

"Fine. I want you, Heero. Do it. Do me. I want you in me, ok? Just do it already-" Heero cut me off as I felt him place suddenly slicked fingers against my entrance.

"I think I will." He said sounding pleased. He then took my cock back into his mouth and pushed a finger into me gently moving it back and forth in and out. At first it was a little uncomfortable, but as he added another finger and continued sucking me off it became a pleasant feeling. By the time he added his third finger he was stroking something inside me making the pleasure nearly unbearable and I was practically begging him, for what I didn't know.

"C'mon Hee-chan- ugh- yea- shit- fuck yea-!" My mutterings were cut off as he stopped his ministrations with both his hands and mouth leaving me feeling bereft of the orgasm I'd almost obtained… once again.

"I think you're ready." Heero grunted as he straddled me suddenly as naked as me. Instead of wondering when he'd managed to strip while getting me off, I lustily took in his body.

'Ro was in just as good of shape as during the wars. He was still very lean, but muscular. He had a light trail of hair from his belly button down to his dripping arousal. Damn, I think I groaned at the site of him straddled over me. He smiled and put my legs over his shoulders.

I expected there to be pain as he slowly rubbed his cock against my entrance, but I just moaned against the onslaught from the pleasurable teasing. He seemed to be waiting for something before entering me and so I voiced the need for more.

"Put it in already. I want all of you." I bit out and then gasped as he slowly pushed into me. It was uncomfortable as I felt him filling me, but it was coupled thickly with an indescribable pleasure. "Ah, fuck yea." I tried to push him farther in not willing to endure such a slow pace, but he braced himself grunting as he continued to push slowly further in.

"Stop it baka. I don't want to release yet." Heero growled fiercely trying to keep his torturous slow pain. I stilled even though my cock was twitching impatiently. When he was finally fully seated within me, we were both panting fiercely. He began kissing my chest gently bleeding a little tension from my body. After adjusting for a moment Heero slowly started pulling out before pushing back in again. Each thrust was a little harder and a little faster. He seemed to hit something within me with every thrust causing a deep pleasure to build within me. I wanted to stroke myself off, but I couldn't with my hands bound.

"Pl-please Hee-ro untie me." I grunted as his thrust became fiercer pushing me into the mattress. He slowed his thrust again in response making me want to cry out in irritation until I realized he was trailing his mouth up from my chest, he nipped my neck lightly making me moan, and then took my mouth into his. He continued the slow thrust as he mirrored the motions with his tongue in my mouth. Moaning and panting against his mouth, I sucked on his tongue and tried to push him deeper by thrusting upwards meeting his hips and tongue.

I pulled him closer running my hands through his hair as soon as I realized he'd released them from the headboard. My wrists felt stiff and ached from my writhing while bound, but I ignored the discomfort and focused on the pleasure of pushing Heero deeper into me. I thought about wrapping my hand around my erection, but the urge to run my hands over Heero's body were stronger.

I gripped Heero to me running my hands down his neck and then down further to feel the firm muscles of his back. Then gripping his ass to push him deeper, enjoying the way his ass clenched with each thrust I caught his mouth and groaned into it. I was enjoying the way we were both covered with sweat and thrusting against one another.

I moaned as Heero nipped my lip and trailed his kisses back down to my throat biting firmer this time obviously trying to gain back the lead, but now that I was unbound I had different plans. I retaliated by flipping him so I was on top straddling him while still impaled on his pulsing cock. He groaned and I laughed enjoying my new position pushing him deeper within me. I then began to ride him slipping up and down slowly at first and then quickening my pace. Heero moaned along with me, gripping my hips and thrusting upwards to meet my own thrusts. I rode him harder and harder enjoying his moans drowning out my own screams. Never imagined the perfect soldier would be loud in bed.

"That's it sexy, ride me like a pony." Heero growled wrapping a hand around my cock and jacking me off in pace with his thrust.

"Fuck yea, damn straight soldier boy!" I groundout as the delicious pleasure built up again and I came hard shooting cum all over Heero's chest and face. I rode the orgasm enjoying as Heero continued to thrust into me. He then spasmed pulling me down against him and crushing our lips together as he came in me still thrusting raggedly.

I could feel his hot seed fill me and his cock twitch as he came in me. After a few more thrusts he stilled, but continued to kiss me. I kissed back fiercely enjoying how sated my body felt and the firm bod under me.

We kissed for a while after that no longer urgent or teasing. Things had turned almost sweet. As I felt him stiffening again in me, I pushed myself leaning on my elbows and looked down into Heero's eyes. He looked back at me with a light smile on his lips. I grinned slightly in response.

"Sexy, hm? How long have you thought I was sexy?" I asked grinding lightly against him enjoying the feeling of Heero becoming hard again within me. Heero's response surprised me.

"Since you first shot me. You looked fierce and it threw my concentration. Despite Dr. J's training I knew I was gay." Heero answered openly.

"Hmmm, so you were turned on by my aim? Well, Soldier boy you're a strange one… but I think I like this new Heero."

"I think I'm beginning to enjoy you calling me soldier boy, baka." Heero smiled and pulled me back down.

We kissed and had sex several more times that night. Heero even let me take him a few times before we finally called it quits. I was surprised when Heero fell asleep on me and stayed in my bed that night. After sneaking away to use the facilities, I crawled back in bed and began to drift into sleep. As my eyes drifted shut and sleep claimed me, I felt Heero's arms come around me and as he nestled against my hair and he whispered in my ear. Smiling I let sleep claim me, glad I had given in to Heero's advances, and glad our grudge was finally done.

"I love you."

88888

Since those words, Heero and I have worked well together. Une has been thrilled with our progress as partners, although she probably doesn't realize how close we've become since that first night. She had been leery when we'd first come back to work, but although we argued often our work had remained unaffected… we still do argue a lot… but we work well together. We are now listed as the top Preventers in our branch.

Wufei commands a separate branch of Preventers and constantly heckles us. Apparently the promotion Wufei received was worth his time since he is now on par with Une. He still laughs when he taunts that he knew about Heero's feelings for me. Apparently that's why he'd expected me to understand his lil' crush on Trieze. And now I do. I probably had the whole time I'd had that grudge against Heero. I hadn't been willing to understand my feelings for Heero. But since that night… Yeas, things had changed.

"Hot damn… that night was good." I mutter to myself as I lean back in my desk ignoring a waiting report on my desk.

"Baka." Heero mutters smacking me upside the head making me stumble slightly out of my chair.

"Hey! 'The hell 'Ro?!" I snap rubbing my head."

"Get your mind out of the gutter and finish that report. I don't want to hear Chang taunt me about you slacking anymore." He grunts with a smirk as he turns heading back to his desk.

"Yes, Soldier boy." I mock.

"Hn. Pony boy."

I blush. Since that night, I earned a new nick name from the perfect soldier.

**Well, What do y'all think?**

**Leave me reviews if you liked it or if you think it should be more than a one shot :)**

**I was undecided where to leave it, but decided this was a fine spot. **

**Lol Pony boy.**


End file.
